1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to an image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium by ejecting droplets onto the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As an inkjet printer for recording an image on a recording medium such as recording sheet, by ejecting ink droplets onto the recording medium, there is an inkjet printer including an inkjet recording head having a nozzle opening surface in which a plurality of nozzles open such that the ink droplets can be ejected through the nozzles toward the recording medium. In such an inkjet recording head, the recording head could suffer from poor ejection performance due to, for example, entrance of paper powder into the nozzles and considerable increase of viscosity of ink in the nozzles. Meanwhile, there is known technique for sealing the nozzle opening surface with a cap unit during non-use of the printer, for preventing deterioration of the ejection performance of the recording head.
Where the inkjet printer is line-type, a plurality of large-sized inkjet recording heads are employed. In such a case, the plurality of recording heads have respective nozzle opening surfaces requiring a large-sized cap unit that are arranged to seal the nozzle opening surfaces. Since the size of the required cap unit is inevitably large, it is difficult to maintain accuracy of positioning the cap unit and accordingly difficult to reliably seal the nozzle opening surfaces. For increasing the accuracy of positioning the cap unit, the cap unit and a mechanism for moving the cap unit would require complicated constructions.